The Jedi Enclave
The Jedi Enclave The Jedi Enclave, or simply just "The Order", is the remains of Luke Skywalker's New Jedi Order after the voluntary exile of the Jedi-kind. The Order left the Known Galaxy and ventured deep into the Unknown Regions, where they sought out sentient life in hopes of kindling friendly relations, but it soone became clear that the legendary warriors left the Republic shortly after the Yuuzhang Vong War to preserve their Order. The Jedi Exile (27 ABY)... During their exile from the Known Galaxy, the Jedi roamed across the Unknown Regions—mapping the area as they went—until they found a suitable world. The planet, named “Oasis”, was large in size than Coruscant itself, but the native populations seemed to have just recently entered the Space Age. With guidance from the noble Jedi, the native Trianii excelled in technology and accepted the Jedi as their foreign protectorates, and even went as far as to entrust their entire government to the Jedi. Luke Skywalker, aged as time it took it’s toll on him, declined the generous offer and set off with few of his must trusted friends to discover more of the Galaxy, leaving most of the Order behind to help minister to the Trianii, shortened to “Nii’s”. After three years, Luke and his chosen allies returned, having mapped and charted almost the entire Unknown Regions. It was here, when Skywalker passed, as he became one with the Force like his Masters before him. He entrusted the leadership of the Jedi to his son, Ben Skywalker. After the ceremony to commemorate Luke’s passing, Ben sent groups of Jedi out to the habitable worlds to set up outposts and colonies throughout the Unknown to protect the Jedi from total annihilation. After years of peace and prosperity, Ben became paranoid over the Enclave. He feared that if there was not a clear successor was not chosen before his death, that the Jedi would turn against him. A small thought such as this twisted his mind, and Ben’s paranoia grew increasingly noticeable. When around him, students and Jedi no longer felt the tranquility that he once had. In desperation, Ben adopted a small girl from a one of the many sprawling urban worlds that grew in the Unknown, such as Noballa—an urban world similar to Nar Shaadda, But three times as large. He raised the girl as a Jedi, and his mind was finally at peace...until his wife bore another child. Finally, Ben had a pure-blood successor, but his desperate actions would prove difficult. To abandon his adopted daughter would cause Jedi to look down upon their Grandmaster, but to deny his newborn daughter’s title would be unthinkable. After several years, he finally proclaimed his pure daughter, Leia ((named after Ben’s aunt)), his heir. Outraged, Cai—the adopted daughter of Ben—went into a blind rage and went as far as to damage the Lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker—a sacred item to the Enclave. Ben was forced to enact judgment, so he consulted his brother, Han, on the matter. He insisted that he exile her, as neither wanted the girl to be killed or imprisoned. Ben accepted the proposal, and he tearfully banished his adopted daughter from Jedi Space and sent her back into Republic Territory. Seeking revenge for her father’s betrayal, Cai ((19 at the time)) sought out a Jedi Hunter to cause the same pain in him that he caused her. Within a matter of days, Cai was face to face with the infamous Orellium Mor... Oasis No More (84 ABY)... Seeking to finish what Vader had started, Orellium Mor negotiated with the girl until they agreed upon a contract. If Orellium was successful in killing Ben Skywalker, then Cai would voluntarily sell herself to the Dark Lord. After weeks of preparation, Orellium set out to the coordinates titled “Oasis”, given to him by Cai, with 14 warships—a mix of Star Destroyers and Mon Calamari ships—and 50,000 mercenaries and soldiers loyal to Orellium. Upon his arrival, Orellium was greeted by Ben Skywalker himself—who knew not the stranger's origin nor his intent. With a cynical chuckle, Orellium revealed himself to Ben Skywalker. With fear in his eyes, Ben had recognized the man and what he was, but before he could make a action, a crimson blade pierced through Ben’s chest, killing him instantly. Orellium then spoke three simple words...”Kill them all.” With a dark sky covering the world, the 8,000 Jedi on the planet were slaughtered by Orellium Mor’s Army. Only 10 on the 8,000 were spared, but captured by the infamous Dark Lord. The native Trianii watched in horror as their mentors and closest allies were killed in the streets of the cities and the great temples but they inhabited burnt to the ground. After a short meeting with the Trianii King, Hi’Loau, a treaty was signed in which the Trianii would serve the Dark Lord, and in exchange they would be protected under Orellium’s Oath. During the negotiations, Hi’Loau managed to hide the existence of the other 23,000 Jedi that spread across the Unknown. His son, Hi’Kiula also managed to keep Ben’s daughter, Leia Skywalker (age 14 at the time of the attack) away from the brutal onslaught—hiding her in the back room of a Catina. After Orellium had left, a small garrison of 2,000 was left on the planet. Hi’Kiula managed to slip offworld and deliver the last Skywalker to the girl’s uncle, Han Skywalker. The events to how Hi’Kiula rescued the girl remain clouded, as he claimed to be in a blind-daze as his instincts kicked in. The Golden Age of the Jedi (109 ABY-290 ABY) After surviving the massacre, Leia Skywalker would lead her people like her grandfather, and put the preservation of the Order above her own life. Upon becoming of age, Leia immediately went to work militarizing the Order, and began the construction of a small Jedi Fleet to aid in the defense of the Order. Through Leia, the Order Defense Force was created in which lesser Jedi and non-Force Sensitive beings could serve in the Order with modern weapons and armor. Leia also began the construction of grand temples and allowed the Jedi to maintain social lives outside the Order, although there were some consequences for "inappropriate behavior". She also aided local species with pacification and mentoring, as well as providing Jedi groups to act as Peacekeepers on planets. It soon became clear that another Golden Age of the Jedi was near, but there was still enemies out there. Like her father, these worries began to trouble her for most of her life. If not for her uncle and her childhood friend, Mikah, some believe she would have lost her mind long before her death in 112 ABY. Her death left behind prosperity for her people, but also great sorrow. Her husband, Uman Opak, was rumored to leave the Order and roam the galaxy as a vagabond, searching for his lost love among the spirits of the dead. Leia's daugther, Esa Skywalker, would then inherit control of the Order. As her first declaration as Grandmaster, she proclaimed that the Jedi would be given far greater liberties that they could conduct in their social lives, and even cut back on certain offenses such as drunkenness and domestic violence (to a lesser degree). Many of the Order's members agreed with the new rights, but the older and more seasoned Jedi tended to look down upon such actions. As one would expect, Esa Skywalker became a social-animal as she frequently conducted in drinking, ceremonies, and even whoring. This attitude soon became repulsive to the Older Jedi, and they demanded that Esa change her ways and accept the responsibilities that her mother left behind. Esa, of course, denied the Elder Jedi's request and continued her social-life. Not a few years later from the incident, Esa was found dead in another Order member's bed—suspected of dying in the act of intercourse from an unknown overdose. In 117 ABY, Anakin Skywalker III filled the Grandmaster role. Immediately, he began to repeal the new liberties and made punishments far more strict. His charismatic charm was enough to sway support for his new repeals, and it also became a prominent diplomacy skill he used to gain allies and deepen friendships. Finally, in 133 ABY, the thought of evil powers outside Jedi Space was a minor thought that many swatted away when it ever popped up. And as such, their peacekeeping and mentoring caused economic boom in the Unknown Regions, which still remained a relatively undiscovered portion of the Galaxy. Anakin III died in 141 ABY at the age of 56 due to mental illnesses. His firstborn would take the title, and a series of short-lived Grandmasters would plague the Order. Rhyn Skywalker, in 228 ABY, would break that chain after holding the title of Grandmaster for 60 years, until his unfortunate death in 288 ABY. Not only is he the longest reigning Grandmaster, but he had constructed the Great Jedi Temple on Safeguard (another planet the Jedi colonized). Rhyn's youngest son would take the title, Anakin IV, and alas in 290 ABY the Jedi once again found themselves face-to-face with another enemy in space. The Wars of Liberation (290 ABY-311 ABY) The Jedi Enclave would encounter a new space empire in 289 ABY, but the introductions went terribly. For hundreds of years, the Oli'han—a reptilian species with large snouts and armored scales—expanded throughout the Unknown as they subjugated species after species into slaves. This was a policy that sickened almost every Jedi, and the Oli'han were enraged when Anakin IV refused to bend the knee. Finally in 290 ABY, the Oli'han attacked a Jedi Temple on Ukal, enslaving 148 Jedi and 23,000 local natives. With a motive for a rallying cry, Anakin IV would be the first Jedi Grandmaster after Luke Skywalker to send the Order into war. The first war against the Oli'han was swift but brutal, as the hatred that both sides held against their enemy resulted into fierce battles and questionable treatment of POW's. Finally, in 291 ABY, the Jedi emerged victorious at Haldra's Citadel (a Oli'han fortress) after several months of siege and counter-attacks. The Oli'han and Jedi would sign a treaty that restored the original borders, but released almost 7 different species from slavery. With their first victory, the Order would celebrate for almost an entire year until it conflict with the Oli'han arose once more. Breaking the treaty, the Oli'han had enslaved 4 of the 7 species originally freed by the Order. And so, Anakin IV ignited the lightsaber once more towards Oli'han space. The Second War would prove just as brutal as the first, but far longer. Anakin IV adapted to the brutal style of combat, and was eventually nicknamed "Grandmaster Vader" for his ruthlessness against the Oli'han. In 305 ABY, Anakin was within reach of the Oli'han Monarchy as they crusaded against the weakened and diminishing empire, but was halted by a vision of the infamous Darth Vader striking down a Oli'han. After days of consulting with his "war-council", he came to the conclusion that peace was necessary to maintain the Jedi values. And so, another treaty was signed in which the Oli'han ceded all space currently held by the Jedi and freed all of the slave species on their remaining worlds. A longer peace followed, until an ambitious and foolish Oli'han King attempted to regain their lost territory against the Jedi. Anakin IV was once again drawn into a third war in 310 ABY, but his campaign was stopped when a massive Oli'han mutiny and Slave rebellion overthrew their monarchy and restored the peace conditions. Finally, the Unknown was once again at peace as diplomacy between the Jedi and the new Oli'han Republic ensued shortly after 311 ABY...